kallipolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of New Arendur
History The Republic of New Arendur was founded when Tolumvire pushed the ruins of Old Arendur back into the prime material plane. The Illuminated placed their headquarters there, and many survivors from the old empire returned home. They expanded, building a city around the Tower of the Illuminated, retaking the old settlements, and conquering the local wood elf lands. Districts * Dock Yards * Gate District * Slums * Market District * Lion District * Tower District * Forum Government (Sovereign Republic) Pontifex Maximus The Pontifex Maximus picks his successor and must confirm the election of all pontiffs. During times of war, the Pontifex Maximus can be declared Dictator by a majority from both the College of Pontiffs and the Council of Tribunes. in this role the Pontifex has absolute power College of Pontiffs The seven colleges are divided into the three major colleges (trivium majores) and the four minor colleges (quadrium minores), representing the schools of magic (barring necromancy, which is illegal). Each Pontiff is elected by the congregation of of the professors and students of that college. The pontiffs must confirm candidates in the elections for the senate. The college represented by the Pontifex Maximus remains temporarily separate from the trivium and quadrium. Pontifex Maximus Trivium Majores * College of Evocation * College of Divination * College of Transmutation Quadrium Minores * College of Abjuration * College of Conjuration * College of Enchantment * College of Illusion Senate The senate consists of two houses, the College of Pontiffs and the College of Tribunes. The College of Tribunes controls the military, foreign affairs, and the appointment of certain municipal officials. They have the power to propose edicts and levy taxes. If the Tribunes vote on an edict it passes to the College of Pontiffs to confirm or deny the bill. Bureaucratic Offices * Magistrates: The Magistrates pass judgement and sentence criminals. They are appointed by the College of Pontiffs and selected from members of the College. They do not have authority over members of the Academy of the Illuminated. If a member of the academy is accused of a crime, they are tried by a committee of members of their respective college. * Questors: Control the cities treasury and the collection of taxes. * Adiles: Supervise events, holidays and ceremonies. Warmaster In the last days of New Arendur, the Senate brought back the imperial rank of Warmaster, who served as commander-in-chief of the Arendurian armed forces, and had the authority to commander civilian constitutions. The Warmaster had the right to sit in on Senate sessions. Government (Colony of the Reich) Limited self-government by the Church of Transcendental Theosophy. The Church must submit a yearly report to the Office of the Gauleiter, which is an extension of the Hexenjäger Corps. Hierarchy * Pontifex Maximus: Head of Church, Bishop of New Arendur. Currently Flavius Luteus Scaevola. * College of Cardinals: A group of bishops appointed by the Pontifex. Cardinals occupy the highest positions in the dicastries. * Bishops: Head of a diocese, regional governor. * Priest: In charge of a parish/small towns. * Deacons: Civil servants, laymen. The Curia: Administrative body of the church. * Secretariat of State: Political and diplomatic functions of the church. Headed by the Cardinal Secretary of State. Currently Lucille Montgomery. * Council of Dogma: Inquisition/secret police in charge of enforcing orthodoxy. Headed by the Prefect of the Council of Dogma. Currently Leo Calixte Desjardins. * Magisterium: Judicial body of the church. Headed by the Prefect of the Magisterium. Currently Gloria Landry. Leaders (chronological) * Jotunheim * Tan Blackhand * Flavius Luteus Scaevola Gauletiers (chronological) * Gottschalk Raskoph * Dietrich Stoppelbein Gods During its free era, the people of Arendur followed a civil religion that venerated its founder, Tolumvire, as a saint and martyr. Currently, New Arendur is governed by the Church of Transcendental Theosophy and united in its worship of the King in Yellow. Its representative god on the Holy Council is the King in Yellow. Category:Four Tales Category:Countries